


I'm Sorry

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, WWE Universe - Freeform, Wrestling match, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Spud had enough.





	

Title: I'm Sorry

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Ethan Carter III/Spud, Neville/Baron Corbin, Shawn Michaels/John Morisson.

Characters: Spud, Ethan Carter III,Neville and Baron Corbin, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison.

Summary: Spud had enough.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Spud stared up towards the stadium lights as the referee counted the three count pin. He could have kicked out but it would be without effort, he would eventually get pinned again.

Neville climbed off of Spud holding his hand out to shake hands but Spud was already out the ring. Baron Corbin watched until Spud disappeared back stage to hold the rings open for Neville. Pressing a kiss to Neville's wet hair before leading him out rhe ring.

"Hey Spud!-"

"Shut the fuck up Morrison!" Spud snapped catching everyone attention. Rubbing a hand over his face Spud turned to look at John Morrison who was looking upset as he leaned against his husband Shawn Michaels.

" 'M sorry Johnny. Now, just not the time." Spud apologized softly as he turned walking away. Ethan Carter III sent everyone a smile before rushing after Spud to calm the other man down.

"Spud!"

Spud didn't respond as he stopped letting Ethan finally caught up to him. Ethan immediately wrapped his arms around the other man holding him close. Pressing a kiss on Spud's sweaty forehead as the other man held him close.

" 'M a failure. I couldn't even beat Neville."

"Heey. Your not a failure, Neville is the man gravity forgot. He defeated Mark Henry and his own boyfriend Baron Corbin. Two men who because of dominant in this industry so quick. Hell, Baron first lost was to Neville." Ethan whispered as Spud sighed peeking up at him through his lashes.

"Beside, if you did win against Neville, Baron would have attacked you afterwards than I would be out there. I don't think the WWE Universe is ready for me to come back just yet."

Spud smiled an soft smile as he pressed a kiss on Ethan's lips.

"Thank you." Spud whispered as he held Ethan closer.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. I love you Ethan."

"I love you more Spud."


End file.
